Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 7
is the seventh episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis After the machine gets broken the girls attempt to do Laundry by hand. Later, Chino gets drunken off of chocolate from a Curry Party and starts to act like a proper little sister. '' Summary Sharo and Chiya come over to Rabbit House for something to drink. They offer to lend Cocoa a hand but she claims she will be fine as Rize approaches to announce she is finished for the day. After she spots coffee stains on Cocoa's shirt she makes a comment, realizing that she had tried to sip from Sharo's drink. Afterwards, they remark on the nice weather and how it won't take long to dry if she wants to get it washed- but Chino approaches to reveal that the machine broke recently. For the time being they will have to use the Laundromat until they can repair it. It's then Cocoa takes off and returns, holding a metal pan full of clothing and now wearing something else. The group follow after Cocoa outside, where she offers to wash their clothes and suggests that Rize and Shino change as well. They warn her not to scrub too hard, with Sharo showing them how to properly wash clothing by hand. Chiya brings up that Sharo used to clean her clothing like this, and Chino expresses relief to know that Sharo is helping Cocoa while watching several bubbles float around them. The girls find themselves distracted by them and start to play when Cocoa suggests a contest against Chiya- only for Sharo to remind them that they need to work, only to notice that Chino has joined them. Rize returns to find the girls playing and pops a bubble. This causes Chiya grief as she claims it was her best and she suddenly faints. Nobody pays her much attention, with Sharo offering to wash Rize's uniform for her. She agrees and compliments her efforts as Sharo cleans; only to freak out upon spotting a tear in the armpit and fearing it was her own doing. Rize assures her that it wasn't her fault though, and tries to calm her down while Chino gets up to locate Cocoa after noticing she left. She steps inside and hears noise from the nearby room. As she attempts to get a better look, she is suddenly grabbed by a ghost and screams. The other three run inside to find the display before them, with Rize yanking the cloth off to reveal the ghost to be Cocoa. As it turns out, Cocoa had intended to wash the curtains, but in her attempts to gather them they were too heavy and fell on top of her. The five girls work together to gather the rest of the curtains and bring them outside, and they watch as Cocoa confidentially attempts to wash them, only to suggest they work together and use their feet to wash them. At first the girls find this idea to be awkward, but they soon find themselves having a lot of fun as the bubbles continue to flow around them. Eventually Sharo points out they wasted an hour getting distracted, but by now they have become worn out and worry that their sheer, human strength may not be enough to handle such a hard task. Chiya attempts to encourage the girls, then suggests a quick break. At Ama Usa An, the girls are seated as she brings out small shot glasses of green tea. As she joins them, she reveals that to make it more fun she put green juice into one of the cups; however, karma strikes when she ends up with the tainted drink. After returning to their cleaning the girls are happy to realize they almost finished. They start to wash Chino's uniform, but upon realizing the buttons have gone missing they panic. This worsens as Cocoa reveals she also washed Chino's stuffed rabbit and the same thing happened. Chino isn't very upset though, suggesting they use this as a chance to purchase new uniforms, causing the girls to begin chatting about the various uniforms they could use. Rize thinks over the suggested options from Chiya and Sharo, while Cocoa suggests they wear tippy-themed cosplay. In the end, Rize admits that she has become attached to her uniform though, and she can't part with it. She recalls trying on the uniforms from both Ama Usa and Fleur de Lapin, and she did like them both, but as she tries to determine which one she would choose if she ''really had to do, the wind suddenly picks up and a handkerchief begins to fly away. Rize quickly catches it as Chiya starts to tease Sharo by stating some of her underwear is most-likely blowing in the air too. As Sharo denies this the scene skips to Aoyama's location as a pair of Sharo's underwear drifts onto her head. That evening, Chino reveals her mother made the uniforms for Rabbit House to encourage Chino to gain friends to work with. While she sews the buttons back on her uniform she recalls that her mother passed away before she could finish the yellow and green uniforms she started. Cocoa remarks on this, claiming they could always finish them to fit on Sharo and Chiya, but Chino mentions they can't since they already have uniforms where they work; although Cocoa would still like to give them to their friends anyway, and offers to help. By the time morning rolls around, Cocoa reveals she has finished her work. Chino is surprised and quickly invites their friends to come over and check them out; but as it turns out, Cocoa made frilly, idol-like uniforms instead. Sharo fawns over how cute the outfit looks on Rize, but Chiya grows a little envious. Later in the day Chino and Cocoa discuss what to do for dinner. While Chino makes suggestions, Cocoa doesn't listen to her and thinks about curry while the others remark how casual Cocoa is in comparison to the stuffy Chino when she speaks to her. They also bring up how optimistic Cocoa is and Chino admits to being envious of her. Cocoa suggests she practices conversing with others as she spots Sharo and Chiya. Chino approaches and attempts to be casual with them, but she struggles and gets overwhelmed, leaving them to wonder what her problem is. The duo join them at the market, where they explain what they were trying to do prior to that. Sharo and Chiya claim she is fine the way she is though as they observe the various items at the store and gather the ingredients, revealing that they have settled on holding a Curry Dinner at Sharo's place. Chino calls Takahiro to let him know and with some encouragement, Sharo gives Rize a call to see if she'd like to join them. At Sharo's the girls work together to make dinner. Rize reveals to the girls that she got fancy chocolate for them to have afterwards, and mentions it was a gift given to her father; but because he doesn't like sweets he suggested the girls have it. Chino and Cocoa decide to have a bite of it for the time being and they add some of it into the Curry for more depth. The girls are impressed by her palette and turn to find out that Chino is suddenly behaving strangely. After realizing the one she ate had brandy in it, they are surprised to find out that Cocoa has also eaten one after she yells at Chino for being so careless. The girls can only helplessly watch as Cocoa acts like a high-class girl attending Sharo's school- but a second later she suddenly falls to the floor asleep. After finding out that Chino has gone missing, Rize recalls that Cocoa yelled at her earlier. It's then Chino returns and apologizes for the mistake, and they realize that she has gained a little sister personality as she starts to cuddle Chiya, offers to help Rize cook, and she lays down as Sharo rubs her head. Suddenly, Wild Geese shows up to join the girls and seems to want the carrot Chino offered to him. Sharo refuses though, while Chino crawls over to Cocoa to ask if she likes her better like this. Cocoa realizes that Chino may be behaving like this from what she said earlier and quickly attempts to apologize for her words, but to her surprise, Chino embraces her instead. Just then, Wild Geese is thrown at the back of Chino's head and she snaps out of her drunken daze, darkly blushing and quickly claiming it was only an act. Very flustered, things grow awkwardly as the girls sit down for dinner. Together everyone eats the curry, complimenting how well it turned out. Chino and Cocoa are scolded for not eating their carrots though, and when they finish eating Rize packs up the leftovers for Sharo to keep. It's then they see that almost all of the chocolates are gone and realize that now Sharo is suddenly acting weird. She quickly tackles her friends, refusing to let them leave while Wild Geese goes outside to sleep in his little house Sharo built; now cuddling the carrot from earlier. Characters By order of appearances. *Sharo *Chiya *Cocoa *Chino *Tippy *Rize *Aoyama Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 7/Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes